


Still Standing

by meticulousbutterflyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AGHHHHHH, M/M, i freaking love Camilla-Lee with all my heart, keith and Lance are relationship/marriage goals, she is so innocent, she's so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meticulousbutterflyx/pseuds/meticulousbutterflyx
Summary: Hot Cocoa is calming....family is very much appreciated





	Still Standing

Keith has been with Lance for seven years. They got married after four years of dating, it was great. Throughout those years they lived in various apartments together. A year after they got married they got their own house. They’ve been living in their home for almost two years now. It is just so...surreal. He thought he would be used to it by now, but he still wonders what he did to deserve such a good life.

“Papá!” A high-pitches voice yells

Keith turns to the little girl that has absolutely stolen his heart. She has curly, frizzy, dark-brown hair that goes just passed her shoulders. She has one brown eye and one brownish-green colored eye. She has tanned skin, kind of like Lance’s. They adopted her a couple months after they got married. We adopted her when she was around one and a half. She’s four now. Camila-Lee...that’s her name. She this only one that Keith loves just as much as Lance.

“Camie, what wrong?” Keith asks

“Daddy is being bad,” Camila-Lee frowns

“What did he do this time?” Keith chuckles

“¡Camila! ¡Ya te lo he dicho quinientas veces! Ve a limpiar tu cuarto! Lo hiciste todo desordenado así que ahora tienes que limpiarlo!.....Camie, si no limpias tu habitación ahora, ¡voy a tomar tu tableta por una semana!” Lance yells

(Camila! I’ve already told you five hundred times! Go clean your room! You made it all messy so now you have to clean it up! Camie, if you don’t clean you room now I am taking your tablet for a week!)

“Oh, you’re in trouble?” Keith asks

Camila-Lee nods.

“Do you want to go clean your room for me?” Keith asks

She shakes her head no.

“Can you? Please?” Keith asks

“Yes,” Camila-Lee answers

“Thank you,” Keith says

Camila-Lee runs off toward her room.

“Hija ¿vas a limpiar tu cuarto?” Lance asks Camila-Lee

“Sí,” Camila says, continuing to run to her room

Lance walks into the room that Keith’s in, talking on the phone.

“Thank god....no, mom....no I didn’t get Abuela’s stuff, I told you I didn’t want it....I know mom....I’ll see her for Christmas or Christmas Eve or something....I promise,” Lance looks at me, wording the phrase ‘help me’

Keith chuckles, and response words ‘good luck’.

“Hey, mom. Do you want to say hi to Keith?” Lance asks, “Really, Okay.”

Lance hands Keith phone, as he whispers “Thank you”.

“Hey, Rosa,” Keith greets

“Ah! Yerno(son-in-law), how are you?” Rosa asks, the phone making her voice sound staticky

“I’m doing great Rosa,” Keith responds

“Good, good. I haven’t seen you all in the longest of time. When can I see you and my nieta,(granddaughter)” Rosa asks

“Honestly anytime, Camie really misses you so she’d love to see you again,” Keith tells her

“She’s such a precious child, reminds my of Lance when he was in his youth...but we can talk about that another time. I just wanted to say hi and get Lance to see his Abuela, she misses him so much. I have to go though, babysitting Chloe, Leo, Marco, Lola, Agustín, Abby, and the baby twins Talia and Ben. It’s a full house today. Tell Camila-Lee that I love her,” Rosa says

“I will Rosa,” Keith smiles

“Okay, bye, I love you Keith,” Rosa tells him

“I love you too Rosa,” Keith says

Rosa hangs up. Keith walks over to Lance and gives him his phone back. Lance takes it.

“I love my mom Keith. I really do, but she can really talk a person’s ear off,” Lance groans

“You’re okay,” Keith grins

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist as he nuzzles his face into the crock of Keith’s neck. Keith wraps his around around Lance’s neck.

“It’s just....you know I haven’t seen my Abeula in so long, I miss her too, but she Abuela. So judgmental, has an opinion for everything, she just pulls at my ears,” Lance mumbles

“Well if you aren’t ready to see her yet, we don’t have to,” Keith says

“Yeah, I know...it’s just, I really want to see her again, do. We just have made so much progress with the house and Camie, I just don’t want her to come and then just tear it to shreds,” Lance says

“I hope you know nothing could tear this apart right,” Keith says, softly

“It just, I...”

“Hey, we have the rings to prove it,” Keith says

“Yeah, but we also haven’t told anyone about Camila...everything’s just so stressful,” Lance says

“But well all get through it. You, me, Camie, will get through it all,” Keith responds

When Lance and Keith adopted Camila-Lee, they found out she had Auditory Neuropathy. The hair cells present that are supposed to transmit sound information, slowly just stopped doing it. Camila-Lee is slowly going deaf. They haven’t really told anyone about it, it’s not an easy topic to bring up. They can’t just go ‘Hey! Guess what my daughter is slowly going deaf isn’t that cool.’ It’s not easy to tell people.   
Keith places a kiss in the temple of Lance’s forehead.

“You want some hot cocoa?” Keith asks

“Yeah, sure,” Lance says

“CAMIE! Hot chocolate!” Keith yells

They can almost immediately hear the small steps of running.   
Keith walls over to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. (It the Swiss miss because he has absolutely no cooking skills).   
Camila-Lee understand enough for her age about her hearing. If people asked she would know what to say and knows what to do if it suddenly gets worse. She started learning ASL just in case. The whole situation is very stressful, but in the end they’re happy.  
Keith pours the packets into the hot, well warm for Camila-Lee, water. (It’s the packets that come with marshmallows because what are we...animals?). Keith gives them all their cups and sits at the table with them.

“Papá, I was telling daddy about the boy I met during story time at school. He really likes reading, but has desleexa-“

“Dyslexia,” Lance corrects her

“Dyslexea, and he has trouble reading. He calls me LeeLee because it’s easier for him to read when I write it,” Camila-Lee tells us

Keith smiles, he doesn’t deserve these people.


End file.
